Gizumon
Gizumon Gizumon is an artifical Digimon whose name and design is derived "gizmo". It has spider-like appendages that it uses to crawl around. It and its digivolutions have the ability to completely delete a Digimon and render it unable to be reborn. Gizumon can fire destructive beams of energy from their eyes, the effects of which can cause a Digimon to permanently delete rather than simply regress into a Digi-Egg. Digimon Data Squad Gizumon are an artificial Digimon "created" by Akihiro Kurata through experimentation, effectively removing the Digimon's heart and turning it into a monster. Gizumon are used to attempt genocide on Digimon with its ability to render a Digimon unable to be reborn, and it is often used as cannon fodder against the DATS team. Ten years before the start of the series, Kurata used numerous Gizumon to attempt genocide on the Digital World, an act that resulted in the death of Keenan Crier's surrogate mother, Frigimon. The Gizumon are not seen again after Kurata's disappearance. Gizumon-AT Gizumon-AT is an artifical Digimon whose name and designed are likely derived from Gizumon and the IBM Personal Computer/AT. Gizumon-AT has no arms and legs and simply floats through the air. It has two appendages on the sides of its body that resemble wings, in addition to several cables at the base of its body. Gizumon AT can manipulate the appendages on the sides of their bodies and extend them to strike their enemies. Gizumon AT can manipulate the tentacles on the base of its body and shock its opponents. Digimon Data Squad Akihiro Kurata develops the Gizumon-AT variety, which are stronger and more durable than the original Gizumon. Its first on-screen activity is to wound SaberLeomon so that he could more easily be stopped by DATS. Kurata then uses it against Merukimon and manages to digivolve it into Gizumon-XT, allowing it to easily overwhelm Marcus Damon and his comrades. Kurata then uses numerous Gizumon-AT and Gizumon-XT to ravage the Digital World a second time, this time to collect "Digimon Life Energy" to feed to Belphemon. Curiously, these are all much weaker and less durable than the one that appeared earlier. The Gizumon are not seen again after Kurata's disappearance. Attacks *'AT Laser': Releases a red laser from its eyeball. It can dissolve its enemy's composition data. *'AT Hacking' Gizumon-XT Gizumon-XT is an artifical Digimon whose name and designed are likely derived from Gizumon and the IBM PC XT. Gizumon-XT has the main body of the AT variety, but with long arms and legs, balls for a torso, and a secondary structure on the top of its head. Gizumon-XT can fire destructive beams of energy from their eyes, the effects of which can cause a Digimon to permanently delete rather than simply regress into a Digi-Egg. Gizumon-XT can manipulate the appendages on the sides of their bodies and extend them to strike their enemies. Gizumon-XT has a secondary attack where it unleashes a destructive energy wave from the upper 'eye' on its body. Gizumon-XT are also known to carry a sort of beam weapon that functions the same as their eye beams, which can also harvest the 'life energy' of their Digimon victims. Digimon Data Squad When encountering Merukimon, Kurata manages to digivolve Gizumon-AT into Gizumon-XT, allowing it to easily overwhelm Marcus Damon and his comrades. However, Merukimon sacrifices himself to damage it, which lets Crowmon destroy it. Kurata then uses numerous Gizumon-AT and Gizumon-XT to ravage the Digital World a second time, this time to collect "Digimon Life Energy" to feed to Belphemon. Curiously, these are all much weaker and less durable than the one that appeared earlier. This campaign culminated in Kurata using hundreds of Gizumon to merge with a giant lance, the "Gizumon Javelin", which he uses to destroy the gigantic, city-carrying Digimon ElDradimon. The Gizumon are not seen again after Kurata's disappearance. Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon species